1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a device for stiffening a rotary printing press, more particularly, with at least one stock-conducting printing-unit cylinder cooperating with at least one ink-conducting transfer cylinder provided in accordance with the satellite principle, the cylinders being accommodated in side walls of the rotary printing press.
An increase in the strength of components is generally achieved in that components by making the components more solid or massive, or by providing them with larger dimensions. It has become known heretofore to provide side walls or frame walls which, in turn, accommodate or carry further components, to be provided with ribs or braces in order to maintain the deformations of the side walls or frame walls within permissible limits. This is, of necessity, associated with a considerable increase in the weight of such components, however. Because compact rotary printing presses are being installed and operated increasingly in office-like environments, limits are imposed upon the implementation of conventional solutions for the purpose of achieving increased stiffness by means of the foregoing measures. Moreover, with regard to assemblies, such as transfer cylinders and form cylinders, which are removable from rotary printing presses, the addition of any bracing causes an obstruction and makes access more difficult.
2. Summary of the Invention:
Proceeding from the above-outlined measures for solving the depicted problem, it is an object of the invention, in the case of rotary printing presses with rotating components having relatively large dimensions, optimally from the standpoints of manufacture and installation, to stiffen carrier or support elements which accommodate the rotating components.
With the forgoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a device for stiffening a rotary printing press having at least one stock-conducting printing-unit cylinder cooperating with at least one ink-conducting transfer cylinder disposed in accordance with a satellite formation, the cylinders being journalled in side walls of the rotary printing press, comprising stiffening means passing through a hollow space formed in the printing-unit cylinder and having respective end regions, and adapters secured to the side walls wherein the printing-unit cylinder is journalled, the respective end regions of the stiffening means being connected to the adapters, respectively.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the device includes respective cylinder bearings with which the cylinders are journalled in the respective side walls, the adapters, respectively, overlapping the cylinder bearings.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the adapters are bell-shaped.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the stiffening means extend without contact through the hollow space formed in the printing-unit cylinder.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the hollow space extends in symmetry with a central axis of the printing-unit cylinder.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the rotary printing press has at least one plate, blanket and impression cylinder, respectively, having a diameter of given length, and the printing-unit cylinder has a diameter of a length which is a multiple of the given length.
The construction in accordance with the invention ensures that a constant distance is maintained between the side walls accommodating the extralarge-size printing-unit cylinder. After the printing-unit cylinder has been installed, the stiffening means are installable in a relatively simple manner by guiding them through the hollow space of the printing-unit cylinder and fastening them to the adapters. Because the stiffening means cause a considerable increase in the stiffness of the side walls, it is possible to use previously existing assemblies without having to produce new patterns or new molds, for example, in the case of cast components.
The principle of using like components, in turn, assists in the reduction of manufacturing costs. The bracing of the side walls, achievable by the indirect interconnection thereof, results in the absorption of vibrations as well as in the fixed positioning of the transfer cylinders, in the case of the satellite arrangement of the transfer cylinders with respect to the stock-conducting printing-unit cylinder, so that the conditions present in the printing gap remain constant.
The overlapping of the cylinder bearings by the adapters results in the encapsulation of the former against external influences.
Due to the adapters being bell-shaped, and because the flanges of the adapters are bolted to the side-wall surface, a considerably more uniform application of forces to the two side walls is afforded. The flanges of the adapters prevent deformation of the side walls in the region of the bearings of the printing-unit cylinder, due to which, in the case of the satellite-type arrangement of the transfer cylinders, the latter remain in a constant, uniform position with respect to the printing-unit cylinder. Stable conditions consequently exist in the printing gaps of each transfer cylinder which cooperates with the paper-conducting printing-unit cylinder.
Due to the fact that the stiffening means extends without contact through the hollow space of the printing-unit cylinder, relatively easy installation and removal of the stiffening means are achieved.
Because the hollow space through which the stiffening means passes extends symmetrically with respect to or in symmetry with the central axis of the printing-unit cylinder, the production of the latter is particularly favorable from the manufacturing viewpoint.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a device for stiffening a rotary printing press, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which: